In the Hands of the Enemy 2
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Alternate version. Transformers Energon. What if Kicker had been captured at the end of episode 13 with no Rodimus as his gaurdian angel? Would he survive the Decepticons long enough to be rescued?
1. Capture

After much debating I decided to make this into two stories, rather than posting alternate chapters on one story. It'll be easier and less confusing in the long run. The first four chapters are the same in both stories, but change at the fifth and from then on will be totally different, independent stories. If you have this on favs or story alert you will need to add this one too. Hope that explains it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Prologue: Capture **

Today, had not been a good day. My ability to sense energon is more of a curse than a gift some days and today has been the worst day of all. We were scoping the moon for energon, thanks to my 'power', and our pet Terracon, but not finding much. We had been walking for hours, under the at present, both starry and sunny sky, but the grey dusty surface of the moon wasn't giving up it's secret stash of energon. We had just started back after our unsuccessful hunt when we attacked by Megatron and his lackeys. Again. They just never seem to give up. Our side was doing okay, I think. Ironhide and I were by ourselves, nowhere near the action, so I don't really know what was happening elsewhere, just a lot of weapon fire was all I could see, but I trust Optimus to give Megatron a pounding.

We were trying to make it back to the rest of the Autobots when the traitor Demolisher ambushed us with a hoard of energon stealing Terracons, just our luck, demanding that I go with him. They wanted to capture me? I guess the must have found out about my energon sensing ability. Well I suppose one of the enemy must of seen me do it, plus I was always around with Optimus when they decide to pay us a visit and I kind of stuck out, I was the only human. The day was getting worse by the minute. But hey, why not use this to our advantage. If I went with Demolisher I might be able to get some useful information, but let me tell you something, Ironhide wasn't having any of it, he pretty much hated Demolisher after he had deserted the Autobots.

Luck turned to favour us as the Minicon base rose up from below the dusty surface of the moon and the newly delivered energon tower was connected and began to do it's work, sending out it's red rays and making the Decepticons run for cover. That is until Cyclonus with Demolisher hanging on grabbed me with Ironhide to far away to do anything. The fight had come closer to us and if being captured wasn't enough I was pelted with debris from a stray shot, that had hit moments before I was kidnapped, that had destroyed a section of a jagged cliff with some Transformers behind it. Don't know if they were the good guys or not though. Then I was on my merry little way to the Decepticon base. This had to be the worst day, ever.

The Decepticons hadn't bothered to tie me up, well it wasn't like I had anywhere to escape to. I was completely at their mercy. It hadn't really struck me until now, but I was in real danger, my cocky idea of gaining intelligence didn't seem so great anymore.

The door to my cell suddenly opened and Demolisher stepped through. He looked rather ashamed, like he hadn't really wanted to capture me and told me to get moving, though not very forcefully. I decided to go with him for the time being, might as well get a look at where I was, plan an escape route.

It had been a good idea, but the whole place was grey, walls, ceiling, floor, how boring and dull, just like my prison. I'd never remember my way around and the sheer size of the place, we must have walked for about fifteen minutes, would make any escape attempt difficult.

Man, I was getting nervous, we had to be going to see Megatron and I could sense the fear coming of Demolisher which was no way in hell making me feel any better. He was nearly shaking by the time we reached the door that shielded Megatron from view. I knew he was bad, but that bad, for his own team to be afraid of him. I was not liking this. Before we went through Demolisher stopped me and whispered,

'Just do what he says Kicker, it would be the best thing'. Yeah right, like I would tell him anything.

'Best for him you mean', I replied.

'No, best for you'.

* * *

And we went through.

I went for writing in the style and point of view from Kicker. Tell me what you think in a review please.

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Confessions

Wow, didn't think I'd get so many positive reviews and I've tried to use the advice that a couple of you gave me, so thank you for the reviews.

Change of scene in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

_Decepticon base_

The door opened and suddenly Kicker felt very small indeed. Megatron wasn't the only one present at the welcoming party. It looked like most of the Decepticons had gathered to witness his interrogation. He could see Cyclonus, Scorponok, Tidalwave and of course Megatron, Demolisher was following behind him.

The thick steel door he had come through slammed shut, blocking out a little of the artificial light, but Kicker could see the faces of his enemy well enough.

He stared defiantly at the smirking face of Megatron and said as forcefully as he could, 'I won't help you to destroy Earth or get any energon.'

He heard Demolisher's anxious sigh before Megatron leaned forward in his chair and decided to reply, 'I think you will, human', Kicker heard the contempt in his voice easily, apparently, he had something against humans.

Suddenly Megatron stood up and his giant hand bore down on Kicker and before he could even think of moving he was caught in the Decepticon leaders grasp.

'Speak now, how do I get the energon on Earth, maybe I should hold you ransom, you seem rather important' and he squeezed, 'I would say something now, you're in a bit of a tight situation', and Megatron laughed at his own lame joke.

Not for the first time in his life Kicker was grateful to his father for the suit he had made for him. Although the helmet had been taken away from him the rest of it was probably saving his life about now, protecting his body from Megatron's grip. He'd have to thank him properly when he got back.

His attention was distracted from his inability to draw a full breath when a shrill voice permeated his mind, followed by a deeper one, 'Megatron's going to get rid of you for us', the first one sang happily in his screechy voice. 'Yes, you will not stand in the way of Alpha Q again', the other voice said slowly, adding to his torment of near certain death and then they left him in the hands of Megatron once more, their laughs fading as Kicker's breathing problems returned to the front of his mind.

'Alpha Q', he growled, someone else against him was not what he needed right now, especially, since Megatron had caught what he said.

'Am I the only one who doesn't have secret conversations with this ...Alpha Q person', and in his rage threw Kicker to the ground, creating a large thud when he connected with the metal surface of the floor.

'Take him back to his cell, we'll continue this later', and he stormed away into the deep shadows at the back of the room. Demolisher stepped up to lead the now disentangled and upright Kicker, through what he had morbidly named, the grey mile, as it was just corridor after corridor of steel panels, back to his prison.

_Earth_

Meanwhile, all was quiet and peaceful on back on Earth, the Decepticon threat had been dealt with for the minute and all the Autobots were working on the energon towers under the blue sky and the bright sun of the midsummers day, and this was all because Ironhide hadn't told Optimus that Kicker had been captured yet.

It wasn't that Ironhide didn't want to help Kicker, it was just that it had been his fault and he wanted to rescue him by himself, Kicker was his partner and best buddie after all and he wanted to prove that to him. He could hear Kicker now, shouting, 'what the hell are you thinking, Ironbrain, you can't attack the Decepticon base by yourself!' and then adding a kick for good measure. He smiled to himself at the thought of the look Kicker would have on his face. He already missed the arguments, it was part of their relationship, however stupid that sounded, but it was how they worked together.

He was on his way to the meeting about the energon towers, head bowed to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he meandered slowly along the tarmac road and passed through the main entrance to the complex at Ocean City.

He didn't pay much attention to the meeting. All he could think about was the look of horror that had replaced the normally calm face and cocky smile that Kicker usually wore. The appearance of Dr. Jones, Kicker's dad, had made the feeling worsen tenfold and he couldn't look at him without his stomach twisting and feeling pangs of guilt for loosing his son to the enemy.

It was a blur and soon the meeting was over and he went to return to his guard duty. He was halfway out the door when he heard Optimus ask to speak with him. Everyone had left the control room and he was now alone with the leader of the Autobots. He began to feel nervous, he had never been in the presence of Optimus by himself. He wondered what he wanted.

'Ironhide', Optimus began in a serious tone which madehis worry increase, 'where's Kicker? I thought he would have been at the meeting with you'.

Ironhide broke out in a sweat, he hadn't expected this, well he should have, no one had seen Kicker in the last day and a half. 'Err ...he's in his room', Ironhide replied uncertainly. This is what he had told anyone who had asked. He had got back without arousing suspicion and he just hoped no one actually checked.

'Are you sure?' Optimus asked in that serious tone of voice again.

He knew he should tell Optimus and it wasn't like he could say that he was in his room forever. He knew he should, but he really wanted to help Kicker himself, he felt guilty for letting him down.

He looked up into the face of his leader, Optimus, who was waiting expectantly for an answer.

It was now or never, 'Well, you see ...'

* * *

Second chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in a review please and see you next chapter. 


	3. Discovery

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait, but it's exam season.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.

Italics are a change in scene.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

_Earth_

'Well, you see...', Ironhide started, but before he could make his decision a loud clanking noise approached, which turned out to be Hotshot when he skidded round the corner, barely coming to a stop in time to save him from crashing into Optimus.

'We've had transmission from the Decepticons, Sir, concerning Kicker's whereabouts''.

'Put it up on the screen, quickly'.

The panel flickered into life and a blurry image of Demolisher appeared, who glanced behind him quickly and started talking in a quick but hushed voice,

'We have Kicker here, if you don't believe me, ask Ironhide, he saw. Come get him quickly or he might not live much longer if he keeps resisting Megatron, he doesn't like humans much anyways. Uh, I'll try to...'

'What are you doing Demolisher?' the Decepticon leaders voice floated over the intercom and the screen went black.

'Is that true, Ironhide?' and he nodded mutely in response, unable to look Optimus in the eye.

Well, at least at the minute Kicker seems to have an ally, but for how much longer, worried the Autobot leader, and how were they going to get Kicker back?

_Decepticon base_

The worst thing about being a prisoner was the boredom. Just sitting there with nothing to look at but the inside of his cell, only accompanied by his own thoughts. Sometimes Kicker hoped for one of the Transformers to stop by his cell, even if it was to haul him off to see Megatron if it meant he could see something other than the steel cube that had become his temporary home.

He must have been there for at least day now and he was tired, bored and hungry. His stomach growled rather loudly and he wondered when they were going to bring him something to eat. Then it struck him, Transformers don't eat, at least not food like humans do. He was in trouble, big trouble, if the Decepticons didn't get him it looked like starvation would.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but reviews are appreciated and ideas welcome.

Thanks for reading and hopefully it will not be such a long wait for the next chapter.


	4. Dilemma

Thanks for the reviews and I'll get straight on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Change of scene in italics.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 3: Dilemma**

_Decepticon base_

'What are you doing Demolisher?'

'Well, I, uh, nothing Sir', stammered the Decepticon under Megatron's harsh glare.

'It didn't look like nothing. Who were you talking to?'

'Just er, talking to myself, that's all and I er, noticed that something rather large just scraping the outer sensors, it was also moving quite erratically, Sir', replied Demolisher. He had just caught the object on the radar screen out the corner of his eye, anything to distract Megatron from what he had really been doing.

'Hm, probably just a comet or something, nothing important. Anyways, go bring your human up to the control room, I want to talk to him'.

Filled with worry for Kicker, he started moving along the steel corridors on route to the area which housed Kicker's cell. He felt really guilty, but he hadn't wanted to go against Megatron's orders and had grabbed the human as he was told, but now he wished he hadn't. Kicker was likely to be harmed or even killed, humans were too small and fragile and Megatron wasn't known for his gentleness.

He had arrived quite quickly. He knew the winding passages so well that he had hardly had to look up out of his thoughts to go in the right direction.

Unlocking the cell Demolisher caught his first glance at kicker and his worry multiplied tenfold. He was sitting in the corner resting his head on his knees and when he looked up to see who had entered the Decepticon noticed that his face was quite pale and he looked really tired, making his face quite gaunt.

'Come on Kicker, I've got to take you to Megatron'.

He stood up silently, stretched himself and stepped out the room behind Demolisher.

'Follow me'.

The journey to the control room was uneventful and soon they were there. Before they went in though Demolisher noticed that Kicker straightened his back and confidence could be seen in his face, just that slight change made him look ready for anything. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew that they may be fragile, but they weren't weak.

They entered and could only half see Megatron, since he was standing in the shadows at the back of the room. He turned to look at them and gave the human his most evil smile, but kicker didn't even flinch. Megatron's face turned into a frown and slightly angry, he proceeded to walk towards them.

'Demolisher, why are you still here?' he asked.

'Hm, oh right ... yeah', and with that Demolisher left the room and closed the door, hoping Kicker would be alright after this encounter.

The Decepticon leader went over to his chair and sat down, knowing he had full control of the situation. He had found the perfect way to get this human to help him.

'So, human, how is the accommodation I arranged for you?' Megatron asked with a smirk.

'Well the floor's a bit hard', he said sarcastically, but the tone was lost on the Transformer, 'and I'm really hungry', and to answer the complaint his stomach rumbled loudly.

Ignoring the noise Megatron continued, 'Normally, I would just make you into a Decepticon forcefully, but since you are an organic life form I can't rewrite your system and therefore, would like to make a deal', he stated.

'Yeah , like I can trust you!' Kicker retorted.

'Just listen human!', Megatron roared angrily, 'This will be worth your while'.

'If you find Energon for me I will let you down on a planet to get some food and, this is the good part, I will never attack Earth again, all you friends and family will be safe as will every other human living there'.

'Earth, would be safe', was all that filled Kicker's mind.

* * *

Well thought I'd leave you there. Will Kicker give in to Megatron's deal, find out next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review.

Until next time


	5. Choices

Thanks for the reviews and this is the alternate chapter, the one where Kicker says no, just to stop any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

_Change of scene in italics._

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 5: Choices**

'Earth, would be safe', was all that filled Kicker's mind.

But, there was no way he could help the Decepticons, no way at all. They were the enemy, and if the Decepticons did try to attack Earth the Autobots would be there to stop them. He hadn't lost faith in them yet. He knew that they might not be able to rescue him, but they would never leave Earth unprotected.

'The answer is no, Megatron. I can't believe you actually thought I'd help you', Kicker said in a steady voice, knowing that sentence might lead to his death.

'Actually, I didn't expect you to', Megatron said, unusually calmly, 'but know this, human, I will destroy Earth if it's the last thing I do. Now, go down to the planet and get some food. I'm going to make you sure you're watching when I destroy Earth, and those damned Autobots along with it.'

And with that a rather shocked, but hopeful Kicker, hopeful at the prospect ofa chance of him escaping if they reached the Autobots, rather than the Autobots having to come to him, and food was on the way, he left the confines of Megatron's unwelcome company, joined Demolisher and got on their way to prepare for landing on the planet's surface.

_On the shuttle_

Kicker was glad to be somewhere else other than the Decpticon base. Ok, so it was grey and metallic, but he was going somewhere and his life was not in danger, for the time being at least. Even the morbidity of Megatron's threat couldn't puncture this good mood.

Demolisher was sitting sullenly at the control panel, so Kicker decided to try and cheer him up, he was going to be stuck with him the whole time and didn't want a miserable Transformer as a companion.

'What's up Demolisher', he said lamely, he wasn't so good at this, but he got a response quickly. It rushed out of Demolisher like he had been carrying some heavy burden and it had suddenly been lifted. With a large sigh he began,

'I'm worried about you, Kicker, it's my fault that you're here and I don't want anything to happen to you. I let the Autobots know where you are, but Megatron caught me and I think he's still suspicious of me, but at least now the Autobots know we have you and can hopefully come rescue you'.

'Worried?' Kicker thought, though it did make sense and he was glad to have someone on his side, even though the threat from the Decepticons had lessened somewhat.

'Well, thanks, Demolisher', and the rest of the journey was made in silence, save for the creaking of the shuttle.

_On the Decepticon ship_

'As soon as they land destroy the ship. I've changed my mind about the human, I never want to see him again and as for Demolisher, his loyalties lie elsewhere, I want those two problems out of my plans.' Megatron demanded of Starscream before storming off to some other section on the ship.

'Of course sir', and he fired the shot at the shuttle, but what Megatron didn't know was he only fired after giving Kicker and Demolisher time to get away from the vehicle.

_On the planet_

They landed smoothly on the planet in a clearing in what seemed to be a rainforest. Disembarking Kicker's ears were assaulted by sound, the singing of tropical birds, the hum of insects flying swiftly through the canopy of leaves. The sound even managed to drown out the clanking of Demolisher as he inspected the clearing.

Before they had even got three metres away from the shuttle, the ground exploded behind them. Fire scorching their backs and chunks of dirt flying into and past them. Thankfully Kicker was saved yet again by his father's suit and the blast didn't seem to have fazed Demolisher much. It would have been a different story if they had been inside…….

'What was that?' exclaimed Kicker, 'I thought Megatron wanted me and you alive'.

'He must have seen what I really was doing and he doesn't like humans, so probably just decided to get rid of you instead', Demolisher said sullenly, 'and now, we are stuck on this planet'.

It was hot too, as Kicker found out when he started to look for some food, sweat was dripping off him. There was plenty of fruit, what looked like bananas and oranges, not much else, but he didn't care at the minute, his stomach was demanding food and thinking didn't come into the matter. After he had eaten his fill they moved on. There was no need to stay in one place; they had nothing to go back to.

Next was water, and Demolisher joined him on his search. There had been water on the ship but it wasn't fit for drinking since it as used for cooling purposes and wasn't very clean.

They wandered further into the forest, Kicker picking out other items as food as they passed, Demolisher trampling large amounts of foliage and making birds fly out of the trees in alarm.

They walked in silence amongst the life of the rainforest, Demolisher still seeming a bit withdrawn. They soon came upon a large stream running from a gulley and Kicker had to fight the urge to just jump in the crystal clear water, settling instead upon taking a large drink and washing his hands and face, the refreshingly cold water revitalising him.

After another few hours exploring they came across another clearing, but it was far from natural. The trees had been snapped and crushed creating a tunnel that suggested that whatever had made it had crashed and kept going along the surface of the planet.

But not much further. As Kicker and Demolisher stepped into the line of damage they could see what looked like another spaceship, mangled and smoking.

'What the hell is this?' yelled Demolisher and before Kicker could get him to lower his voice a new Transformer jumped in front of them, barely glancing at Demolisher, but his gaze lingering on Kicker and a small smile flitted across his face.

'We meet at last, Kicker', the flame adorned Transformer said, 'and I can finally ask you if you would help me'.

'Who are you and why should I help you?' Kicker all but shouted at this unfamiliar Transformer.

'I'm Rodimus, and as to why you should help me, you've got no choice, or do you want to be stranded on this planet forever. I know your shuttle was destroyed, you could hear the blast for miles'.

'Well, it doesn't look like you going anywhere for a while either. Your ship looks pretty damaged', countered Kicker, 'and what do you want help with?'

'It's only superficial damage, it'll be fixed soon by myself and my team and I'll tell you what we want when we are on the ship, and we won't kick you off if you don't decide to help us.'

Rodimus seemed more reasonable than Megatron if only a little bit Kicker thought, but they couldn't be stuck on this planet forever and Demolisher didn't look in any state to make a decision, so Kicker took the initiative.

'We'll come, but we don't promise to help you, not until we know what you want.'

'Fine, but by 'we' I hope you aren't including the Decepticon.'

'Yes I am and if he can't come I'm not coming. He's my friend and he's not a bad guy. Both of us or neither of us, your choice.'

'Fine then both of you, but the Decepticon won't get any special treatment. We'll be leaving in sometime so gather some food; we won't starve you like the Decepticons did.'

But to Kicker it just seemed like one captor to another.

* * *

Hope you liked how it's changed.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


	6. Sabotage

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait but my life has been seriously hectic and I have just not had the time but hopefully soon I will be able to update more regularly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series of Transformers.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy 2**

**Chapter 6: Sabotage**

_Unknown Planet_

Kicker was not pleased. He had been landed in another fine mess, though he had to admit Rodimus was much more like the Optimus Prime than Megatron. Rodimus reminded him of the Prime he had met when he was younger, back when he had hated the Transformers. The flamed Autobot was very rigid and resolute, especially on what to do with Demolisher. Much to Kicker's reasons and protests, the ex-Decepticon has been escorted down to the brig on the damaged spaceship, thankfully with not to much resistance. Rodimus had posted the rather obnoxious Prowl as guard, much too both Transformers dislike.

After making sure Demolisher wasn't going to do anything rash, Kicker had wandered out back to the surface of the planet and decided to take a closer look at the ship. Under the hot rays of the sun a full circle of the craft revealed that it was much smaller than the one they had on Earth.

He began another rotation looking at the damage, both to the ship and to the surroundings. The trek was quite strenuous as Kicker had to avoid uprooted trees and snapped branches, though not much damaged seemed left on the ship. He could spot a few pushed out dents and new welding, but nothing serious seemed to be left on the outside of the ship. He came to the end of the second circuit, which brought him back to the rear of the craft and also brought him face to face with Rodimus, who he immediately scowled at.

Rodimus coughed and began, 'I have a favour to ask of you Kicker, would you be able to give us a hand fixing some of the wiring in the ship, with Prowl on guard we're a hand short'.

'Well if you hadn't of locked up Demolisher you wouldn't be in this situation', Kicker quickly retorted, anger growing.

'We cannot leave a Decepticon to roam free on our ship, they are our mortal enemy, nothing, and I repeat nothing, will change that', Rodimus replied, annoyance beginning to creep into his voice.

Kicker sighed, he just couldn't be bothered by this, 'It doesn't matter, I'll give you a hand, I can't wait to get off this planet, show me what needs done and I'll do it.'

In silence Rodimus led him into the ship, the air radiating the tension between them.

* * *

During the walk down the steel corridors of the interior of the ship Rodimus decided to place some trust in the human he had been looking for, to try to get him somewhat on his side.

'Since you have decided to help us fix the ship and you seem rather trustworthy for a human I will tell you the mission we are currently on, we are helping a being called Alpha Q revive Unicron.'

Kicker was shocked. He had heard the stories of Unicron from Rad and Carlos and adamantly agreed with them that Unicron was one evil Transformer that only knew how to destroy. He suddenly thought that maybe this Rodimus had a few screws loose, literally. And there was that Alpha Q character again, what the hell was he up too, it certainly couldn't be anything remotely good for the universe. If this is what Rodimus wanted him to help with than he was sorely mistaken.

_Back on Earth_

Kicker's family had been told the news of his kidnap and it seemed that his father took it the hardest. He barely saw daylight anymore as he worked nearly all the hours of the day to help the Autobots and to try and find some way to save his son.

But a plan was already under way to try and get Kicker back. Well not so much a plan as a likely suicide mission, but Ironhide had made up his mind. Although at times the relationship between Kicker and Ironhide had been less than good, they were friends and it was partly his fault that he had been captured in the first place.

The Autobots were having a whole group meeting so he wouldn't be missed in the crowd and he headed over to the part of the station that housed the space bridge controls. They had the coordinates of the last attack from the Decepticons and he had decided that was probably the best place to start looking. Ironhide fired up the bridge and left the room, feeling a bit guilty for not informing anyone, but no doubt he would be stopped if anyone knew of his plan.

He was coming up the door that would allow him access to the space bridge, but it slid open before he got there. Meisha had been waiting for him.

'Hi Meisha, what are you doing out here?' Ironhide asked nervously, Meisha looked like she meant business and Ironhide could guess what might be said next, she was already wearing her yellow suit.

'I've seen you wandering around suspiciously especially when you're meant to be in the meeting. So I followed you here and I'm coming with you. Don't you even try to talk me out of it or leave me behind' Meisha said in a controlled voice, holding back tears that threatened to escape her eyes, trying to keep her worry contained.

'I can't take you with me, you should know that, can't have two of our best people off base, and I'm not even airtight'.

She smiled thinly at Ironhide's small joke and nodded in agreement. 'I know I can't really go with you, but I'm so worried about him, good luck, and I'll keep my mouth shut, though I don't think it will take to long for Optimus to figure out what has happened'.

'Of course,' replied Ironhide, and with an encouraging nod from Meisha he made his way to the opening of the space bridge, tuned into his vehicle mode and sped away to the disappear at the end of the space bridge.

_Unknown Planet_

Kicker had been left to work on the ship in solitude, Rodimus saying that he had things to do elsewhere. All he had to do was connect a few wires back together that had burnt out due to the stress of the crash. He wasn't sure what this particular section did, but he was sure that doing a second class job the same damage would happen again sometime in their journey. There was no way he was going to make it easy for Rodimus to help bring Unicron back to life and doing it this way meant that he wouldn't look too suspicious. He was going to try and make similar 'accidents waiting to happen' in other parts of the ship, which hopefully wouldn't be too difficult, you didn't mess with Kicker.

_In Space_

The stars whizzed pass him, a million points of light illuminating the path that the space bridge was taking him along, to the destination that the coordinates had pointed him to.

He was spat out of the enclosed space suddenly, coming to a complete stop floating in the middle of space. He slowly turned around and his sight lay upon a planet that looked much like Earth, and where he would begin his search for one of his closest friends.

* * *

Ironhide slowly made his way toward the planet that the co-ordinates had led him to. Glancing around his gaze saw the star that gave the planet life much like the sun that the Earth revolved around. There appeared to be a black spot leaving the edge of the star, but Ironhide didn't give it even the shortest of glances as he began to approach the planet.

The part he hated most of entering a planet was coming next, travelling through the atmosphere to reach the planets surface and he was glad that he had an energon star to offer some extra protection.

His outer metal skin began to heat up as he increased speed from the planets gravity pulling him down and he was glad he had remained in vehicle mode, he was much more aerodynamic. He was soon in the clouds and moments later he was past them and could see the surface. What appeared to be a continent appeared, covered in forest with a few clearings and through a large patch of trees a large gash had been cut into the ground as well as what seemed to be an explosion sight. He began to descend to start his exploration, hope burning fiercely in his chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
